The Human Slave
by RegreTaloTrip
Summary: Garrus Vakarian is just your average turian. A C-Sec officer, who just wants to enforce the laws to make the Citadel a safer place. Except, he doesn't understand why humans were enslaved if they left Earth. He buys one to spare them the pain of living with other turians and being used as a sex slave. Her name is Jane, but she doesn't believe his intentions. M for Swearing and Sex.
1. Chapter 1

Garrus Vakarian was strolling through the presidium. Only seeing other aliens, and no humans. The reason for this was because there was a lot of racism between the alien species and humans. This was old news, it had happened ever since the end of the first contact war.

It had gotten so intense, that laws were made against humans living anywhere other than Earth. If they were completely harmless humans with no military training, they would be allowed on other planets and on the Citadel for a small amount of time.

Many humans were turned into slaves. Male humans were used occasionally for work and if they were lucky, they would be forced into mercenary work. Female humans were used for the same things, but same with both genders, is that depending on the gender of the alien buying the human, they would use either gender for sex.

Garrus himself never had intentions to buy a slave. It was disgraceful to him how many turians were buying and selling slave, and just by the look of the slaves, he knew they were used for sex. He knew this because there were many public auctions for slaves.

He happened to run into one, all of the sudden. There was a small group of 6 turians, one standing on a stage. It was a small group because there was only one human left. It was a human female with red hair.

As he got closer, he noticed more details in her face. She had emerald green eyes, as humans called it, and some sort of small dots on her face. Taking a look at the fellow turians at the auction, he saw that they all looked like scum.

Garrus himself didn't care for humans, at all, but he wanted to at least spare one from the torture. The offers for the human were very low. He offered a decent amount of credits, but it wasn't too high. Nobody went above him, and before he knew it he was already walking back with the human.

"Great, another fucking turian wanting to fuck me," the human said, unaware Garrus was wearing a translator.

"You know I can hear you, right?" Garrus told her, but he knew she didn't have a translator so she couldn't understand him.

* * *

After a while, he got back to his mid-sized apartment. He grabbed a translator from his closet, which barely fit the human. The human angrily spoke. "What the hell is this for?"

"It's so you can understand me, idiot," Garrus responded back, copying the angry tone the human had. She seemed to be less defensive after him saying that, her face relaxing slightly. He couldn't tell by her reactions, but she felt his voice was deep and relaxing.

"Oh. Thanks?"

"You're welcome, human. Just so I can stop saying that word, what is your name?"

"My name is Jane."

"What is your last name?"

"I don't have one." The human, calling herself Jane, answered. Garrus knew this was an obvious lie, unless she was embarrassed by her last name.

"Don't lie, Jane." Garrus said. Jane felt felt slightly more relaxed, because Garrus was fine with saying her first name.

"Fine. My last name is Shepard."

"Shepard? Like those humans who agreed to have peace?"

"Yes. Now, what the fuck is your name, so I can make fun of it?"

"Just saying your family's efforts didn't go well. I'm Garrus Vakarian."

"Damnit," Jane said. She silently admitted to herself that his name was cool.

"Well, listen. We both don't like eachother, but it's probably better you ended up here. If I use you for sex, big deal. I might not, probably."

"Well, actually, I like you so far."

"Spirits, your judgement is mixed up. What makes me better than all your other owners?"

"Well by now the others were already halfway down my throat. You're slightly better."

"Alright. You can do whatever you want right now, I have to do some things." Garrus told her. Jane had no idea what to do, now that she was allowed to do whatever she wants. She really needed to sleep, bathe and use the bathroom. She already ate, because Garrus bought her some food, so she was set with that.

Garrus went to him room, and sat at a desk. It was his day off, but he still needed to do work. He had to tell Jane where the bathroom was, and then where she had to sleep. He didn't have an extra bed, so he had to share the bed with her.

* * *

Later in the day, Garrus finally finished the work while ironically off work. Jane was quiet while he was doing his work, she was just sitting in one place the whole time. He didn't know humans, but he knew it wasn't normal to sit in one place for a few hours with no entertainment or not moving at all. "You all right, Shepard?" Garrus asked her.

"You're calling me by my last name? I'm fine. You're my owner, you shouldn't give a single shit," Jane replied.

"You're my slave, so I say what concerns me and what doesn't. Also, it's common decency to worry why you're sitting there with no entertainment for hours. Do you want something to do, or are you trying to kill yourself with boredom?"

"What the fuck do you expect me to do? It's some random alien's house and I don't know what the fuck to do here."

"You should have just asked."

"How was I supposed to know I could do that?"

"I fucking hate this human slavery law! I never thought I'd hate turians."

"Of all people, a turian is complaining about the human slavery rules? Fucking wow."

"Shut the fuck up. I'll sell you to the worst turian I know."

"Fine with me, I don't care about living anymore."

"Just go watch a vid on the screen or something. Do whatever you want, I'm going to leave for a while!"

"Find the highest bidder," Jane hopelessly joked. Garrus shoved her out of the way and left. She had no idea what to do, because she didn't know how the apartment worked. She laid herself on his couch in the living room. Why was she going to have to share a bed with Garrus? The couch was fine.

She decided to nap. She closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

When Garrus got back, Jane was deep asleep on the couch. Garrus was pretty angry he had wasted his day off working and taking care of a human slave. He grabbed Jane by her arm and forced her off the couch. She woke up with a gasp. "Woah, what's going on," she asked quickly.

"I'm taking you to bed," Garrus stated.

"Well shit, I'm not ready for that!"

"You idiot, I mean to sleep."

"Oh. Can't I just sleep on that couch?"

"My bed is more comfortable."

"Why the fuck do you care about my comfort?"

"Maybe I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here because you'll have to get used to living here."

"I take it you couldn't find a bidder?"

Garrus sighed angrily. "Get up so I don't have to drag you there, damnit."

"Fine." Jane finally submitted. She stood up and went with Garrus into his room. Garrus crawled onto his bed, and so did Jane. Garrus laid down on the bed, and Jane laid as far away as she could.

Garrus pulled her closer, until they were against each other. Jane was confused, but she wouldn't argue. Garrus pulled the blanket over both of them, and he put his arms around her.

"Why are you holding me," Jane asked, her voice quivering.

"To keep you warm. Why is your voice quivering?" Garrus asked. Jane put her arms around him.

"No reason."

"Sure. Look, I know I've been rude today. You're a slave, but I don't want to treat you like one. I can't stand how other turians are just going along with the slavery and how they're treating living beings. It's disgusting. You may be forced to be a slave for me, but I promise, it won't feel like it."

"Garrus, I... I haven't had anyone treat me like this is a long time.. This isn't a fucking lie is it? I'll fucking hit you, god damn it.." Jane said, trying not to cry most of the time.

"Calm down. You were placed under my care, so the least I could do is care for you. So, make yourself comfortable living here. The Shepard's efforts haven't gone in vain forever."

"What?"

"Sleep, Jane."

"Okay," Jane said. She was being unusually submissive, and she knew it. She felt comfort, but she had no idea if something was going to happen while her guard was let down. Being gently held in a turian's strong arms wasn't helping her think. The embrace was warm, and it gave her the feeling she would be protected. Only seconds later, it became impossible for her to keep her eyes open.

She thought about it before falling asleep. Garrus was her master, and she was the slave, but for once, she was being treated as if she meant something. She felt for the rest of her life, she would have no meaning other than to be used for sex and to never be able to use her talents. Did she have a chance now? There was no guarantee Garrus was being honest, but she knew she could trust him.


	2. Chapter 2

Garrus woke up early in the morning. He expected Jane to be out and about. To his suprise, she was deep asleep in his arms, and she had even wrapped her own arms around him. He was able to sneak out of her arms and go to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, when he came out, Jane was still asleep on his bed. He moved over to her, and picked her up into his arms. She woke up slowly, and saw Garrus. "Well, Mister Credit Spender, you spent tons of credits on a new sex slave- but you're using it for cuddling? Don't you have a job to do?"

"I can do it some other time," Garrus said.

"Just quit, you idiot."

"You're the idiot for becoming a slave. It was clearly avoidable. How did you become one, anyway?"

"I'd rather get fucked by you than answer that question."

"I'll ask you that some other time, then."

"Not going to answer it any fucking time."

"Could you at least tone down on the swearing? I'm okay with you swearing, but it would be nice to hear it less."

"Oh. What the hell do you want with me, if you're not gonna f.. have sex with me?"

"Ask nicely, and answer my questions, and you'll find out."

"Sorry, sorry, okay."

"Why are you switching between being angry and being submissive?"

"Let me down for a second," Jane said. He did so. She sighed, and then went to the bathroom. Garrus waited patiently as Jane took a few minutes and came back out. He could tell she didn't want to answer it, but he was going to make her answer it anyway. He had no idea what the answer could be in the first place. "Do I have to answer?"

"Of course."

"Damn it. Look, I hate turians. A lot. I'll admit, I believe you're a piece of crap for buying me, and I don't believe that you're any different. But, I'm confused because I'm extremely desperate for somebody that doesn't make me more insane than I already am. You're way too nice to me, but I really want to hate you."

"I see. You need to hate me because I'm a turian?"

"Fuck! I always told myself that I wouldn't hate people just because of their species. You guys just had to go and enslave half of the humans."

"It wasn't me. You don't need to hate me. I know you can't believe me for sure, but you need to know. I'm not here to hurt you, in any way. I'm here for you."

"Garrus," Jane said. Her voice was light, and slightly higher pitched. She was very close to crying. "You can't do that. You have a job to do."

"I still have time for you," Garrus said. He wanted to admit to her, what he was going to do for her. He noticed he was in thought for an odd few seconds in a row, and he quickly focused back on Jane. She wasn't saying anything, and she was looking down.

Garrus put his hand under her chin, and made her look up back at him. He noticed a few tears streaming down her face, but he didn't say anything about them. "I'm putting too much trust into you, Garrus," she whined.

"You can trust me. I can do anything you want me to," Garrus comforted her. She gently grabbed Garrus' hand that was under her chin. She moved it away, and he felt awkward.

She put both of her hands on each side of his face. He flustered his mandibles in confusion. She pulled his head closer to hers, and forced her lips against his. Garrus expected it to end quickly, but she only pulled him in as close as possible.

Jane's tongue entered Garrus' mouth. He felt his muscles tense up, and his waist felt tight. She moved her hands to grab Garrus' shirt and forced him down onto the bed. By the time she pulled her tongue out of his mouth, she was on her knees over Garrus.

Garrus was shocked. Jane could tell that he was nervous. "Garrus, what was the last time you had sex?" Jane asked.

"Oh! W-Well, quite a while ago now. Years. Why do you ask?" Garrus replied, quickly and nervously.

"The things I'd do to you if you'd let me," Jane said seductively, moving her body closer, her voice lowered. There was a large bump in Garrus' crotch. She smirked. "Would you let me do 'the things'?"

"Well.. not now. I need to do a few things. I-I have questions I need to ask you."

"Okay, Garrus," she said. She moved her hands down to his crotch, and she squeezed it tightly. He squirmed, and moved her off of him. She chuckled as he sat up. "What did you need to ask?"

"What did you do before you were forced to be a slave," Garrus tried asking. He was still uncomfortable and his erection wasn't helping.

"I was a Commander in the Human Alliance. I was the Executive Officer on a ship."

"What was the ship?"

"The SSV Normandy. I don't see why that matters."

"What do you miss the most about the Normandy?"

"Hmm," Jane thought for a moment. It took almost twelve seconds. "The pilot was hilarious sometimes. I miss the crew. You know, I just miss the Normandy."

"I'm going to assume you were caught on the Citadel. Where did the Normandy go?"

"You're right, and I have no damn idea. Why the hell did you ask any of these questions?"

"You'll see later today. I need to get to work."

"Finally. What can I do while you're gone?"

"Whatever you want to," Garrus said. He had to wait another few minutes before putting his armor on. After he finally put his armor on, he left.

* * *

Garrus was standing outside a ship in the docking bay. He had a surprise for Jane. The Normandy was confiscated by C-Sec when it first arrived. It was sitting in the docks for months.

Along with the papers for the Normandy, the entire crew was tracked. A few members of the Normandy crew were still on the ship. The pilot, Jeff Moreau, was technically owned by C-Sec. He could not be used as a slave because of a disease he was born with.

A C-Sec officer allowed Jeff to live on the Normandy. With Jeff, the other crew members on the ship were the doctor and a soldier. So, the remaining crew was Jeff Moreau, Dr. Karin Chakwas, and Kaidan Alenko.

The crew had been living there for a long time now. Garrus just bought the ship, and technically everyone on board. They, of course, were not aware. He opened the airlock and entered the ship.

The soldier, Kaidan, heard the airlock open so he walked over to see who it was. He looked at Garrus and crossed his arms. "You're not Officer Achailus. Who are you?"

"I'm Garrus Vakarian," Garrus answered. He stood straight up with his arms behind his back. "I just bought the Normandy and its crew."

"What do you plan to do with us," Kaidan questioned. He seemed angry.

"Commander Jane Shepard was the XO of this ship, correct?"

"Yes, but she is long gone now. How did you know that?"

"A couple of days ago I found her being sold by turian slavers. I bought her, to help a human out for once."

"You have Commander Shepard? Why did you buy us?"

"I'm not sure I can make it work, but I want to help you, and the Normandy crew, change the human slavery laws."

"Why?"

"Every species deserves equal treatment. It's not fair for humans to be restricted to Earth and a small amount of human colonies. The laws shouldn't have been made so hastily, the worst the humans did was do the same exact thing every species did when they first met."

"That's.. a good point. Where is Jane?"

"At my apartment. She seemed extremely stressed and nearly crazy, so I wanted to help her out. I was planning on surprising her with the Normandy."

"I'll go tell Joker and Dr. Chakwas you were here, if you want to go get her now."

"Joker? I take it that's Mr. Moreau," Garrus said. Kaidan nodded. The situation was slowly turning awkward, so Garrus left.

* * *

Garrus was walking with Jane back to the docks. It was getting late, but that was because he had to do a bit more work. He had to explain to Kaidan that he was going to take a few more hours.

"Damnit, Garrus, where the hell are you taking me," Jane demanded an answer.

"You'll see," Garrus said. He brought her to the docks, where the Normandy was stationed. He led her near the airlock entrance.

"It's.. the Normandy. So, you found it, what about it, Garrus?"

"I own it now. I bought it," Garrus admitted. Jane paused, completely shocked.

"Garrus, you did fucking not."

"I did. Some of your crew is with it. Only three of them," Garrus tried to explain. He could see Kaidan and Joker looking from the front of the ship. Before he could mention that they were looking, Jane forcefully grabbed Garrus' arm, and she started practically dragging him. "Jane, what are you doing?"

"Get back to your apartment, right now!"

"Spirits, okay," Garrus exclaimed. He followed her back. She hurried, trying to get them both back to his apartment.

* * *

Four minutes later, Jane threw Garrus on to his bed. She had forced him to take his armor off, but he kept his casual clothes on. Garrus had no idea what Jane was trying to do.

She angrily forced herself on top of Garrus. He started feeling weak, which was surprising, because he liked to be portrayed as dominant. She unbuttoned Garrus' shirt and took it off of him.

Garrus felt weird being shirtless, having a human female on top of him, and feeling weak. Jane forced her tongue inside his mouth, which he accepted. She put both her hands on his shoulders and she moved herself off of his lap. As she moved, there was a line of saliva leading from her mouth to his.

She slid her hands off his shoulder, and down his side. She gently rubbed his sides, which was starting to turn him on. She quickly moved her hands down to his crotch, and she unbuttoned his pants partially.

* * *

 _ **-**! Smut Warning !**- -**[I advise skipping, I'm terrible at writing smut.]**-**_

Jane didn't take Garrus' pants off, she just moved them lower so his cock would have space to erect. She assumed his cock would be average size. He felt awkward about the situation.

"Garrus, I'm doing this with or without your permission," Jane said.

"Y-You.. uh... have my permission," Garrus said, stuttering from being nervous. Jane nodded, and she put one hand on his crotch. She started feeling around his crotch until she heard Garrus gasp.

She smirked, remembering a sex trick she learned from being a sex slave. She pushed down on this spot, which caused Garrus' crotch plates to seperate, and it caused his cock to erect faster. It only took a short few seconds until Garrus was fully erect.

His bright blue cock was larger than Jane had expected. She looked up at Garrus, who was shocked. "How the.. I didn't even know about that spot," Garrus said.

"No offense, but turians are into some weird shit. I just need to pleasure you right now," Jane said. She rubbed the special spot, which caused Garrus to moan.

"You're doing it pretty well. So.. you going to take your clothes off, or..?"

"Pervert," Jane teased. She took her black shirt off, and then her pants. She was in just her underwear and bra. Garrus suddenly realized he found Jane extremely attractive. Maybe it was just her body, but he couldn't really tell.

Jane took her bra off. Garrus' cock was throbbing and it was clear he was desperate for her. It was covered in precum. She starting teasing him by taking her underwear off slowly. Garrus was starting to breathe heavily and he was drooling.

She finally took her underwear off, and then threw them to the side. She placed her hands on his shoulders again, and moved herself into place. His cock was directly outside of her entrance.

She slowly shoved it inside herself. Garrus and Jane moaned as she put it deeper inside herself. When she felt satisfied with how far it was inside, she looked and saw only three quarters of it was inside her. "Fuck! Garrus, you have the largest dick I've had inside me."

"You're really wet. Thought you hated me," Garrus said, trying to keep his voice normal. He moaned quietly after as she put it as deep as possible.

"Hell no. You deserve a good fuck or two, you sexy piece of crap!" She exclaimed, and started moving herself up and down in a moderate pace. Garrus grabbed both of her sides and he moaned.

Garrus was starting to get very close. Jane started going faster, so he assumed she was too. Suddenly, she forced her lips against Garrus', and her tongue entered his mouth. She started moving her hips as fast as she could, and Garrus moaned. His moan was muffled by her mouth, as she moaned too. Jane could feel his voice vibrations in her throat.

He came inside of her, and she orgasmed too. After he was finally able to open his eyes again, he looked down at his cock, which was still deep inside of her. His bright-blue white cum was seeping out of her vagina. He looked up at her, and saw she was sweating.

Jane smirked, and started moving her hips again. Garrus was surprised, but he let it happen. This time, she was instantly going as fast as she could. He slowly moved his hands to her breasts, and he felt them.

Jane was getting too into it, and she didn't care if she got tired or not. After ten minutes, Garrus came again, and Jane moaned as she orgasmed. More of Garrus' cum seeped out of her vagina. It was all over his crotch, and started to get all over his pants.

Garrus was extremely satisfied with how her body worked. He looked at her and noticed she was extremely sweaty. Her hair was drenched, and her body was shining with sweat. He was okay with stopping.

Jane wasn't. She tried starting again. Garrus stopped her, and moved her off of him. He noticed he was drenched in sweat himself. "You can stop now," Garrus said, trying to catch his breath.

"One more time. I'll use my hands, and anything else you want. You owe me a tonguing," Jane said, seductively. Garrus nervously nodded. She moved herself down, so her chest was closer to his semi-erect penis.

She started stroking it gently, and it eventually became fully erected again. She put it between her breasts, and started stroking it harder. Garrus' cock was slightly more flimsy, but for Garrus the sexual act felt amazing.

She played with her own breasts and pushed them against his cock. She looked down, and licked the tip of his penis a few times. She moved down a bit more, and then shoved his cock inside her mouth. Garrus gasped, and she shoved it deep inside her throat, and she gagged.

She took it out, and spit the cum out, which was from earlier. She grabbed it hard, and starting stroking it as hard as she could. He put his head back, and she placed his cock between her breasts.

Garrus felt a powerful orgasm. His cum covered her chest and dripped down onto her stomach. She rubbed the cum against her chest and played with it.

"Spirits... time to clean ourselves," Garrus said. Jane nodded.

 ** _-**! Smut Over !**-_**

* * *

Once they finally cleaned themselves off, and they got into new clothes, it was time to head back to the Normandy. It was only a four minute walk. Jane's hair was still drenched, but she didn't care. Garrus was worried the few people on the Normandy would question why they both disappeared for half an hour and then came back.

Meanwhile, on the Normandy, Kaidan and Joker have been sitting in the cockpit for half an hour. Half an hour. Neither of them had an idea why Shepard or Garrus quickly left.

"So. Half an hour. Who do you think was on top?" Joker questioned, joking.

"Calm down, Joker. They probably had their reasons to go do something," Kaidan said.

"Just saying, Shepard looked suprised and she was the one dragging him. If she comes back with sweat drenched hair, you owe me 200 credits."

"I doubt it happened."

"I don't. You know what turians do with slaves, right?"

"We should ask her about her previous owners, if she's had any."

"Right. 'Cause the first thing you talk to your commander about is 'how many turians have you had inside you?'."

"Funny."

"I know I am," Joker said.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for reading this. I'm not good at reading over, so if you see any errors, please blame the terrible writer. (me)_**


	3. Chapter 3

Thirty-five minutes after initially leaving, Jane and Garrus arrived back at the Normandy. Kaidan heard the airlock open, so he went to wait for the scanning to be over so he could greet them. Jane was the first one in, so she could say hello to her old crew.

"Shepard! It's been so long," Kaidan said.

"Kaidan! Man, am I glad to see you," Jane said, and gave him a hug. Kaidan backed out awkwardly after a few seconds after noticing Jane felt warm and sweaty.

"Commander, what happened? Your hair, too."

"Sorry, I had to do something before this."

"Yeah, we saw, Shepard. Half an hour ago, you dragged that Garrus guy somewhere. You sure it was a something, and not a someone?" Joker butt in, after slowly walking into the room from the cockpit.

"You.. saw that?" Jane asked.

"We were watching from the cockpit. Kaidan owes me 200 credits."

"What? Why does he owe you credits?"

"I joked around, making fun of the fact that you disappeared for thirty minutes. Said if you came back with sweat drenched hair he'd owe me 200 credits."

"Joker, I'm not giving you 200 credits," Kaidan said.

"Fine. Cheapskate," Joker added, as he went back to his pilot's chair. Garrus walked out of the airlock and into the room. He stood next to Jane.

"Sorry for the hold up, Kaidan. It's not my fault," Garrus stated.

"It's fine. Not like we were doing anything useful. What now?" Kaidan asked, kindly.

"I have many ideas, but I don't know where to start. Let's start with the simpler of them."

"What's that?"

"Are you aware that once the Normandy was forced to stay here for as long as it did, the Alliance stated your entire crew as discharged and you are all no longer part of it."

"How come?"

"Once humans become a slave, the Alliance doesn't expect them to come back. From what I've heard, if they do return, they'll get a rank back."

"'A rank'? Are you saying, if Shepard returned, and got rehired, she wouldn't be made a commander?"

"Hell if I know. Most likely, she would be given a lower rank."

"Why the fuck is that a rule?" Jane interjected.

"I have no idea. On to the next idea on what to do," Garrus said. He stood in thought for a moment. "Your previous captain of the ship, Anderson, was able to make it back to Earth. That's how I got this information. He's now an Admiral, because his knowledge."

"If Admiral Anderson is on Earth, how come he hasn't sent some sort of help to the Normandy?" Kaidan asked.

"Good question. The Alliance made it specifically clear that he does not interfere with any action on the Citadel, as leaving Earth or any of the few allowed colonies could lead to slavery. With such a scattered crew as the Normandy, there was no chance unless there was help from an 'alien' species on the Citadel."

"How are you going to help us?"

"Well, I'm going to have the Normandy go to Earth, and I'll attempt to negotiate with Alliance high ranks into letting me work with this ship."

"No way in hell we'll be able to fly there with just four people, including you Garrus," Jane said.

"Five, Dr. Chakwas is here," Kaidan corrected.

"I'm going to make a copy of the Normandy's list of former crew members, and dig through more of C-Sec's residential files to find where they went. So far, I already know where a few are," Garrus said. He used his visor to look at the list of former crew members he wrote. "Greg Adams, Charles Pressly, Requisitions Officer Brent, Richard L. Jenkins, and four more. Two engineers, one CIC Officer, and a Command Deck Technician. They were easy to find, because they were directly linked to the Normandy."

"Wow," Jane said. She was genuinely shocked. Garrus was really going to help them. She started feeling guilty for doubting him and hating him. They were going to have to have a talk later.

"Honestly, wow," Kaidan said.

"Yep. Shepard, since I'm going to be working for the next few days to work on this, you should stay here on the Normandy. I asked the crew, and none of them went to the captain's quarters, so you can stay there."

"Oh. Okay, Garrus," Jane said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"You can all do what you want now, I have to work overtime. Any questions before I leave?"

"No, not at the moment," Kaidan said. Jane agreed. Garrus didn't say goodbye to anyone, and he left.

* * *

It was very late in the night. Almost morning. Garrus worked his ass off, but hardly made any more progress. He decided, fuck it, and he'd just go with the list he currently had.

His apartment was closer, but he wouldn't feel guilty if he went to the Normandy. Guilty for what? He couldn't tell. Well, time to go to the Normandy, Garrus thought.

He eventually entered the Normandy, and no surprise, nobody was up. He went up to the captain's quarters, and stopped out infront of the door. Should he go in? She could be sleeping and want her privacy.

He went in anyway. Jane looked like she was sleeping, so Garrus walked over to the bed. She startled Garrus by speaking. "Garrus? Please, come lay with me," she begged.

"One second," Garrus said. He took his armor off. Under his armor he was wearing a gray t-shirt and casual pants. He climbed into the bed, and laid in the bed. Jane grabbed him and made him move as close as possible. Garrus was lying on his side, and Jane was lying on her opposite side, facing him. "You okay?"

"No. I need to apologize."

"Apologize for what, Jane?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you and hating you. You're really amazing," she said. She looked him in the eyes. He had a look of slight concern. His eyes a lovely, comforting blue. His markings on his face matched the colors of his eyes. Garrus said something, but she wasn't listening. He placed his hand on her side. Jane couldn't focus on what to say. She was too busy looking at his face. She has a strong disliking for turians, but there's one she finds really hot. "Uh.. sorry, did you say something?"

"You've been staring at me for half a minute. I said it's okay. It's not your fault you were set to hate me, you can blame any other turian that you've been around. I'm here for you," Garrus assured her. She felt his hand move from her side to her hip, to her behind. Garrus lightly felt her ass.

"Woah, Garrus, are you trying to feel my ass? I'm trying to be honest with my feelings here."

"Sorry, I'm tired, I don't know where my hand is going. But, I'll be honest, it's got a nice feel and shape to it."

"Ha ha ha ha... Garrus, I have a confession to make.. though it might be a little early to be honest about it.."

"Hope it's not that you're planning to kick me out once you're back in the Alliance."

"No.. Garrus, no way in hell I'd do that.. it's something else," Jane said. She paused for a few seconds.

"Something else.. like what?"

"I... Garrus.. I've known you for the shortest time.. but.. I can't say it."

"You can be honest with me about anything. I'll always be there if you need someone to talk to," he told her. He put his arms around her, and held her tightly. "Now, if you're able to, please tell me."

"I... I-I love you, Garrus Vakarian. I need you.."

"Oh! Uhm... you're.. sure? There's nobody else you.. love? You... don't want someone.. closer to home?"

"I'm.. mostly sure. I don't need anyone else. I don't care that you're a turian, your personality is amazing. But, I mean.. if you're already with someone, I.. fuck.. I'm sorry."

"Might surprise you, but I'm single.. and I need someone who loves me and I love them. I don't know if I'm the right person for you.. but if we can make it work.."

"I understand you needing someone.. but do you love me back?"

"I.. of course I do, Jane. I love you, too," Garrus said. He put his hand on the back of her head, and put his forehead against hers. After a few seconds of having their foreheads together, Garrus moved his head back, and then brought her into a tight as possible hug. "Oh, if you don't know what that forehead thing was, it was a turian kiss."

"Speaking of kiss.. we've done it before, and it's my fault, but here's the human version," Jane seductively said. She brought her face closer to his, and put her tongue in his mouth, and kissed him. She kept bringing him into a constant, deep kiss.

Jane moaned and turned her head, trying to get more out of the kiss. She moved herself on top of him and kissed more intensely. She finally backed out, and used her right hand to carress the right side of his face. They both were breathing heavily.

"So, if kissing is an expression of love, why have you kissed me before?" Garrus asked her, still catching his breath.

"Damn it, your mouth just looked like something I wanted to put my tongue in," Jane answered.

"Mmm. I know of some place I'd like to put my tongue."

"Ooh.. Garrus, it's the middle of the night. Maybe some other time, okay?"

"Okay. So, just a question, you and I are.. in love, right? In human terms, does that make me your boyfriend?"

"I'd certainly like to be your girlfriend, but I can't tell if you're comfortable with it. Garrus, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"I'd love to, Jane. How about we cuddle and go to bed?" Garrus asked. Jane got off of Garrus and laid next to him. She rested her head on his chest, and hugged Garrus. "Goodnight, Jane. I love you."

"I love you too, Garrus." Jane said. She got really comfortable with saying that. She liked saying it. Truth is, she didn't know if she felt love or not, but she really needed someone she could depend on.

Garrus was different. He was sure about his feelings. He felt bad for Jane, and he knew the moment he first saw her it was someone he needed to protect. He would feel better for helping change someone's life, when they were going through a bad time. While helping her, he's felt closer to her. While feeling closer, he noticed he felt attracted to her, personality and all. It was a very short time to get close, but he was very desperate for someone, and the last time he was in a relationship, he was cheated on.

Garrus didn't have many friends in the first place. The more people he met, the better. Jane loving him made him feel better about himself. She didn't know how much it meant to him that she even wanted to be friends. Being more than friends? Garrus couldn't imagine something like that for him, but it happened.

* * *

 _ **Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. I carefully read over this, but if there are any errors, maybe next time I should wear my somewhat unn**_ _ **ecessary glasses!**_


End file.
